


A Meeting of Archers

by ShearaGoldwing



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShearaGoldwing/pseuds/ShearaGoldwing
Summary: When Clint is sent to see about recruiting a certain hunter he's in for more than he bargained for.





	A Meeting of Archers

They met because Fury was looking for new hires after the catastrophe in New York. A larger network of people with impressive skills, human or superhuman, didn’t matter, that would be able to react quickly and efficiently in case of another attack. Whether by aliens, Hydra, or mutated experiments escaped from a lab somewhere, Fury wanted at least one, preferably two, fully trained agents within the same state or, at the very least, country. That’s why Clint was sent to a town in northern California called Beacon Hills to look for some guy named Chris.

He found the other man with little difficulty, a few well placed questions to the local gossip gave him everything he needed to know. Apparently the guy had lost a few family members recently. That didn’t bode well for Clint’s chances of convincing him to join S.H.I.E.L.D. Especially now that he was a single father. He called Fury and relayed what the gossip had told him.

“I don’t care if he was the only surviving member of a massacre, get him to join up or find a good reason to dismiss him.” So on with the monitoring he went.

Stalking was by far his least favorite part of his missions. Natasha called it recon but Clint had never been fond of calling something by a fancy name just to make it seem less creepy. It took him a day and a half to figure out that, not only had his cover been blown somehow, but that the man he was supposed to be following was stalking him right back. And doing a hell of a better job of it.

The pair finally met face to face in the local nature preserve. Clint had been taking a piss one minute and the next he was slammed against a tree with a gun pressed to his kidney.

“Why the hell are you following me?” Argent’s voice was deeper than Clint had been expecting, and he was quieter than he’d thought too. Natasha was gonna kill him when he told her about this.

“Would you believe me if I told you it was for a job offer?” The pressure on the back of his neck lessened infinitesimally, just enough for him to snap around and slug the bastard in the jaw. No one got the drop on Hawkeye and got away scott free. The scuffle was short lived when a roar cut through the forest and Argent’s head snapped around to try and see what it had been. Clint took his opportunity and slammed a decent sized rock into the other guys head. A bit of cognitive recalibration.

He called Fury again that night, once more trying to get the director to drop the guy from the list.

“Not a chance. If he can sneak up on you and it takes something roaring to give you the upper hand then he’s definitely still on the list.”

“You sure, boss? He doesn’t seem like the type to follow orders well.”

“Neither are you. And I have it on good authority that he will, if given a good reason to.” Which meant that either Cap or Coulson had already checked the guy out and Clint was just here doing the sales pitch.

“So what? Give him the whole ‘the Earth is not safe from invaders from beyond our world’ spiel? Or should I be gentle and just tell him that super-humans walk among us?”

“You tell him what you need to. But whatever it is get a 'yes’ and stop wasting my time.” The growl that tinted the directors reply was enough to keep the archer’s mouth shut. He hung up and settled deeper into the cushions of the hotel bed, mulling over everything he’d learned about Chris Argent so far. He knew the guy was a father, he knew that there was an unhappy past involving his family. But other than that and a few useless mentions of the shooting of a mountain lion there wasn’t mu– wait. Mountain lions were notoriously hard to kill. And according to the gossip Argent had taken out a fully grown female with a single bullet. Perhaps there was more here than met the eye.

…

After his conversation with Fury, Clint started taking a slightly more direct approach to studying the, now positively identified as such, gun seller. He found a few interesting things. Like that fact that the guy was already well aware that there were more than just humans inhabiting the Earth, if his confrontation with that werewolf was anything to go by. He liked that. Made his job easier.

Finally, after three days Clint was ready to give the guy his best offer on behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D. It didn’t go as planned.

He ended up having to grit the words out between clenched teeth as he tried to pin the hunter to his living room floor. All he got for his effort was a lovely set of broken ribs courtesy of the guys fist.

Finally, once they’d exhausted themselves and broken the coffee table, and side table, and at least one of the lamps, they sat on the floor of the kitchen and shared a couple of beers and laid it all out.

Chris refused to join. Said that he’d had enough of people manipulating him. But it wasn’t an outright no. He was willing to keep his ear to the ground and lend a hand if they needed it. Provided his daughter never become involved of course. All in all a job well done. The twelve stitches Argent had to get in his head and the limp he was now walking with didn’t hurt either.

Almost made up for the broken ribs and busted wrist.


End file.
